Mis Días Sin Ti
by Niveneh
Summary: ¿Cómo son los días de Kagome sin Inu-Yasha?


Mis Días Sin Ti  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
«Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan largos, tan tristes, mis días sin ti.  
  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos, tan agrios, tan duros, mis días sin ti.  
  
Mis días sin ti no tienen noches, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir.»  
  
Miré nuevamente al techo de mi cuarto. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Como todas las noches desde "aquel día". Me dolía muchísimo recordar, pero los recuerdos venían a mí, y penetraban mi alma como filosas dagas. Lancé un hondo suspiro. Seguía pensando en él, quien acaparaba en total mis pensamientos. "Desde aquel día." pensé nuevamente, mientras con un pesado movimiento me sentaba en la cama. Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Observé el calendario, ya hacía dos días. Pero me parecía más que mil eternidades.  
«Mis días sin ti son un derroche, las horas no tienen principio ni fin.  
  
Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada.»  
  
Descendí lentamente las escaleras. Mi familia me esperaba a desayunar. Me esforcé por regalarles una falsa sonrisa. Lancé otro suspiro, me faltaba el aire. Me faltaba él. Al despedirme pude notar cierta mirada de preocupación en el rostro de mi madre. Pero ya nada importaba, por lo menos en apariencia. Cuando regresé a casa pensé que no era un golpe tan duro. Pero sí lo fue. y demasiado. La angustia y tristeza que tengo atravesada en el pecho es más grande que yo. Mis amigas preguntan qué me ocurre. ¿Cómo explicarles? Las palabras no me alcanzan para describirlo.  
«Mis días sin ti son como un cielo, sin lunas plateadas ni rastros de sol.  
  
Mis días sin ti son sólo un eco, que siempre repite la misma canción...»  
  
«Tanteando las piedras aún sigo esperando, que vuelvas conmigo...»  
  
Y aquí estoy una vez más. Justo frente al pozo. ¿Por qué? Por que mi desencantado corazón aún tiene esperanza en él. En todo momento es la misma incesante pregunta "¿Por qué no vienes por mí?". Aquellas últimas palabras las tengo tatuadas en mi corazón. Me gritó que no regresara. Que no me quería a su lado. ¿No entiende que ahora lejos de él, me lastimo? ¿Acaso no pensó en lo que yo sentía en ese momento? Pero lo que hace que me falte el aire, que no pueda dormir en las noches, que él no se aleje de mis pensamientos; no fueron aquellas palabras. Aquellas frases que cortaron mis ilusiones. Fue aquel último gesto. Él me abrazó. Sus brazos eran fuertes, con cierto aire protector. Dijo que él tuvo miedo de mi muerte. Cuando estuve pegada a su pecho, pude sentir claramente su corazón, que golpeaba el mío. Al romper el abrazo, al ver el trozo del Shikon No Tama en sus manos. ¿acaso lo había hecho sólo para quitármelo? ¿Sería tan insensible? Aquella duda me asalta. ¿Podría él ser capaz?  
  
Lo extraño, cada minuto que pasa mi desesperación crece. Al abrazarme, su sangre impregnó mi uniforme. Su herida aún no sanaba. ¿Estará bien? Temo pensar que algo malo le esté pasando y yo no esté con él. ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Con la misma desesperación y añoranza que yo? Lo necesito. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta y regresa por mí?  
«Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada...»  
  
«Cazando motivos que me hagan creer que aún me encuentro con vida...»  
  
Los pasillos del templo se ven vacíos, tristes y oscuros. Pero es por la tristeza que anida mi alma y corazón. Desde que regresé me siento así. Como si todos los días fueran tristes, oscuros. vacíos y sin sentido alguno. Como si no tuviera más que hacer. salvo ver mi vida pasar, y esperar por él. Y recordar aquella última conversación, y sus brazos que me fundieron en un inolvidable abrazo.  
  
Alzo la mirada, el atardecer llama mi atención. Los tristes tonos rojizos del sol hacen juego con mi estado anímico. Y mientras vuelvo a evocar su mirada, su rostro, la sensación de sus brazos, de nuestros corazones latiendo. el sol lentamente va descendiendo en el horizonte. Otro día ha terminado. "Sí, otro día sin ti, Inu-Yasha." suspiré con tristeza.  
~ FIN ~  
  
..::.. Notitas ..::.. hacía rato que quería escribir un fanfic de Inu- Yasha. Pero no sabía exactamente de qué XD. Y pues no sé, escuché esta canción y wow! Enseguida vino a mi mente Kagome ^^UUUU. Lo escribí de un sentón XD jeje y si quedó chafa, pues es por eso jojojojo XD. Aunque a mí me ha gustado cómo quedó. Lo primero de Inu-Yasha que escribo.  
  
Ah! A ver cuando me animo a escribir uno de Sesshoumaru *.* XXDD.  
  
Para los curiosos o por si les suena la canción, se llama "Mis Días Sin Ti" de Shakira. A ver. etto. MiAnn!! El fanfic va para ti!! Siiiii enterito, considéralo un preámbulo, luego viene el yaoi XD. A mi sol Kaysa mi chica review N°1 XXDD espero te guste. Y a mi primocha Hikarus que pues. etto. jajaaj ¡NO salió Kykio!!! XD Espero te guste primochaaa  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, etc etc, dejen reviews. Tb pueden escribir a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


End file.
